Vole
by Plume Violette
Summary: Parce que je n'imagine pas Sara quitter complètement la Team Arrow, et que je n'imagine pas Nyssa la laisser repartir de gaïeté de cœur. Pre season 3.


**Pour écrire ce OS j'ai fait quelques recherches concernant Nanda Parbat, j'ai trouvé plusieurs versions donc j'ai gardé la ligne de base et j'ai ensuite imaginé les lieux à ma façon, j'espère que je ne choquerai aucun puriste ;-).**

Sara posa un pied incertain sur le pont suspendu entre les deux montagnes. Malgré les années passées ici, ce passage lui arrachait toujours un frisson d'appréhension. L'abîme qui s'ouvrait sous ses pieds lui donnait invariablement le vertige, la brume blanchâtre qui s'en échappait lui évoquant un linceul fantasmagorique prêt à l'envelopper avant de l'entraîner dans un tombeau sans fond.

Néanmoins, elle aimait se rendre au temple, et cette fois encore elle passa outre sa peur, vidant son esprit de tout ce qui n'était pas le but à atteindre, ainsi que son maître le lui avait enseigné.

Elle sourit quand, au terme de sa traversée, elle arriva dans la cour dallée. Le soleil se levait à peine, colorant le ciel de teintes rose pâle et orangé, qui se reflétaient en douceur sur les tuiles lustrées par le temps. Les arbres séculaires étiraient leurs branches au-dessus des bancs de pierre polie, invitant au repos et à la méditation. Comme toujours, c'était un véritable havre de paix au sein de la cité guerrière.

Elle s'approcha de la tour nord, à l'endroit où le mur du temple s'adossait à la montagne. Senseï lui avait un jour raconté que c'était le lieu sacré où tous les vents se rencontraient pour échanger les secrets qu'ils avaient appris en parcourant le monde, et qu'en se concentrant suffisamment on pouvait entendre leurs voix. Elle ferma les paupières, essayant de discerner une parole de sagesse dont elle aurait eu grand besoin. Mais les vents semblaient en colère aujourd'hui. Leurs souffles furieux s'entrechoquaient et tourbillonnaient en spirales infernales.

Curieusement, Sara s'en trouva apaisée, les hurlements lugubres recouvraient le vacarme intérieur de ses pensées tourmentées.

Elle resta un très long moment ainsi, les yeux clos, chahutée par les vents endiablés, délivrée du chaos interne qui l'agitait depuis plusieurs jours.

Elle sut qu'elle avait de la compagnie bien avant d'entendre la voix dans son oreille. Comme un animal sauvage, elle était capable de percevoir le moindre mouvement dans son environnement, quelle que soit la discrétion des protagonistes.

- A quoi penses-tu ?

Le timbre était doux, presque soyeux. Sara ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle bascula légèrement vers l'arrière, jusqu'à entrer en contact avec le corps dont elle ressentait la chaleur dans son dos.

Nyssa referma ses bras autour du Canari Noir.

- Ne me quitte pas… chuchota-t-elle au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence.

Surprise par la prescience de l'héritière autant que par la nuance de désespoir qu'elle percevait dans ces quelques mots, l'héroïne pencha la tête sur le côté.

Les yeux sombres de la guerrière étaient résolument fixés sur l'horizon.

- Pourquoi dis-tu ça ? murmura finalement Sara.

Nyssa resserra son étreinte.

- Je sens des choses…

La voix était toujours aussi douce, bien que voilée de tristesse.

- Quoi ? haleta Sara, plus affectée qu'elle n'aurait souhaité le montrer.

- Ton cœur qui palpite dans ta poitrine.

Sara fronça les sourcils et essaya de faire volte-face, mais deux bras de fer l'en empêchèrent.

- Reste tranquille Ta-er Al-Sahfer, murmura la guerrière sur un ton caressant, je ne te ferais aucun mal, tu le sais n'est-ce pas ?

Pendant quelques secondes, la tension entre les deux femmes sembla presque palpable. Finalement, Sara cessa de lutter et, sans un mot, reposa sa tête sur l'épaule de Nyssa qui relâcha légèrement son emprise pour se faire plus tendre. Elles restèrent silencieuses un temps indéfini, solidement arrimées l'une à l'autre au milieu des vents déchaînés.

- Il se sent à l'étroit n'est-ce pas ? reprit enfin la guerrière.

- Qui ça ?

- Ton cœur.

- Je ne comprends pas, jeta l'héroïne en tentant à nouveau de se dégager pour faire face à son interlocutrice, qui, cette fois, le lui permit.

- Tu comprends très bien, au contraire, affirma Nyssa. Tu es ici depuis quelques semaines à peine, et déjà ton cœur soupire.

- Je suis revenue de mon plein gré, contra Sara.

La fille de Ra's Al Ghul la toisa de toute sa hauteur.

- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu voulais ?

La jeune femme blonde laissa errer son regard sur le temple tout proche et les montagnes alentours. Nanda Parbat était devenu l'endroit le plus proche de ce qu'elle pouvait considérer comme un foyer.

- Oui, affirma-t-elle après un temps d'hésitation.

Un sourire mélancolique naquit sur les lèvres de la guerrière.

- Tu te mens à toi-même, Ta-er Al-Sahfer. Tu es comme dans une cage ici, dit-elle doucement, et tu dépéris.

L'héroïne ne put s'empêcher de détourner le regard.

- Je te le répète, je suis revenue de moi-même, répliqua-t-elle sur un ton borné.

- Mais maintenant tu doutes, lança Nyssa.

Sara releva la tête, prête à protester, mais se décomposa sous le regard impérieux de la guerrière.

- Je… oui, avoua-t-elle.

Le silence qui suivit était plus éloquent que n'importe quel discours.

L'héritière hocha la tête et tourna les talons. Elle ne s'était éloignée que de quelques pas quand Sara reprit la parole.

- Nyssa ?

La femme aux cheveux noirs marqua une pause avant de se retourner lentement. L'héroïne avança vers elle.

- Tu m'as sauvé la vie. Pas seulement parce que tu m'as un jour trouvée aux portes de la mort et que tu m'as nourrie et soignée. Pas seulement parce que tu m'as entraînée à me défendre.

Les deux iris noirs posés sur elle brûlaient d'un feu intense. Presque hypnotisée, Sara peinait à continuer.

- Pourquoi alors ? l'encouragea Nyssa, avec une tendresse qui n'était pas feinte.

- Parce que tu m'as aimée Nyssa. Parce que je t'ai aimée.

Pendant quelques courtes secondes Sara eût la sensation que leurs deux cœurs battaient à l'unisson. L'expression de Nyssa la convainquit qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Cette profonde connexion s'estompa cependant presque aussitôt, leur laissant à toutes deux l'impression fugace d'un rêve insaisissable.

- Tu m'as libérée de la Ligue alors que tu aurais dû me tuer, poursuivit alors l'héroïne. Et tu es venue avec moi à Starling City quand mes amis ont eu besoin d'aide. Je te dois tant…

La guerrière esquissa un sourire désenchanté.

- Je t'ai fait promettre de revenir en échange, mon acte n'avait rien d'altruiste. Je pensais que si tu revenais suffisamment longtemps, tu verrais que je… tu aurais envie de rester. Avec moi. Mais tu ne penses qu'à repartir…

La fêlure dans la voix et le ton blessé de Nyssa frappèrent Sara en plein cœur. Néanmoins elle serra les poings avant de continuer, la guerrière avait raison, elle perdait pied ici, elle aspirait tellement à autre chose.

- Oliver, Felicity, Diggle, Roy, ils sont une équipe. Ils sont ensemble parce qu'ils l'ont choisi. Chacun d'entre eux. Librement. Et ce qu'ils font, c'est… je… je n'arrive pas à l'expliquer mais je sens que… je voudrais… je voudrais être avec eux. Me battre pour quelque chose qui a du sens, même si je ne le mérite pas.

Nyssa fronça les sourcils d'un air offensé.

- Nous nous battons pour quelque chose qui a du sens, contra-t-elle. La Ligue des Ombres est gardienne d'une philosophie ancestrale qui vise à rétablir l'équilibre du monde. C'est un idéal d'une grande valeur.

Sara posa une main apaisante sur le bras de la guerrière.

- Je sais Nyssa. Seulement… tous ces morts. Je suis partie en pensant que je ne pouvais plus être un assassin. Je suis revenue en croyant que ça faisait partie de moi et que je pourrais réintégrer la Ligue mais je me suis trompée… je ne veux plus… je ne peux plus…

Elle se tut, à bout d'arguments, se sentant plus fragile qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu.

- Certaines personnes doivent être éliminées. L'indécision mène au chaos. Pour que l'ordre règne, il faut agir. C'est ce que la Ligue enseigne et applique.

- Tu ne comprends pas Nyssa ! Il existe d'autres moyens.

Nyssa sourit tristement. Elle comprenait. Elle comprenait sans doute mieux que Sara elle-même.

- Tu as touché la lumière petit oiseau, dit-elle doucement. Et tu ne t'es pas brûlé les ailes…

Du bout des doigts, elle caressa la joue de la jeune femme avec une rare délicatesse. Tremblante, Sara ferma les yeux.

- Je sais que mon âme est damnée…

- _Je_ suis une âme damnée, la contredit fermement l'héritière. Le sang du Démon coule dans mes veines, je suis née damnée.

Elle soupira et ferma à son tour les paupières avant d'ajouter lentement :

- Si tu crois qu'il y a encore de l'espoir pour toi, si tu penses être destinée à suivre une autre voie, je…

La voix de l'impétueuse guerrière se brisa soudain, submergée par l'émotion.

- Nyssa… chuchota Sara, la gorge nouée.

Mais la guerrière secoua la tête avant de poursuivre plus fermement :

- Je t'ai déjà rendu ta liberté, la Ligue ne te poursuivra pas. Je ne veux pas être celle qui te retiendra contre ton gré.

- Viens avec moi, supplia Sara en attrapant les mains gantées de l'héritière.

Elle les serra un instant avant de faire glisser les gants et de saisir les doigts longs et fins entre les siens. Contrairement aux siennes, exposées au froid du petit matin, les mains de la guerrière étaient chaudes. Elle marqua un temps d'arrêt quand leurs paumes entrèrent en contact, consciente qu'elle était l'une des rares personnes à connaître le privilège de toucher les mains nues et étonnamment douces de la fille de Ras Al Ghul.

- Je ne peux pas, refusa Nyssa, en liant néanmoins plus étroitement ses doigts à ceux de la jeune femme. Je suis l'Héritière du Démon. Ma place est ici.

- Je ne veux pas te quitter Nyssa.

- C'est pourtant ce que tu te prépares à faire… Sara.

L'héroïne sursauta. Voilà des années qu'elle n'avait pas entendu son prénom dans la bouche de Nyssa. Elle leva la tête vers l'héritière, qui la regardait intensément, et réalisa que cette dernière avait agi délibérément. Comme pour lui signifier qu'à ses yeux, elle était plus, tellement plus que la Ta-er Al-Sahfer qu'elle avait créée.

Le cœur de Sara se serra douloureusement. Nyssa Al Ghul ignorait la notion même de faiblesse et ne baissait jamais sa garde, aussi c'est avec le port altier d'une princesse de haut rang qu'elle lui laissait entrevoir tout l'amour et l'accablement qu'elle ressentait à cet instant, vulnérable comme jamais.

Les deux femmes restèrent immobiles pendant un long moment. Le vent faisait danser leurs chevelures, nouant et dénouant les mèches noires et dorées au gré de ses envies, semblant s'amuser du contraste flagrant. Les larmes qui roulaient sur leurs joues respectives avaient cependant la même saveur teintée d'amertume, leurs deux cœurs identiquement déchirés par le chagrin.

Enfin, la guerrière attira l'héroïne dans ses bras. Elle l'étreignit d'abord avec la force du désespoir, puis, relâchant légèrement son étreinte, elle murmura à son oreille :

- Va, petit canari. Vole. Vole vers ton destin. Mais un jour… même lointain, je t'en prie, reviens-moi.


End file.
